SIGO AQUI
by christt
Summary: OneShot, Natsuki y Shizuru comienzan una nueva relación, tratando de dejar atrás los problemas del pasado, pero esto no sera fácil... Mi primera historia, inspirada en una canción n n


_**Notas de autor:**_

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores, y solo los tome prestados un ratito n_n

Hola a todos, este es mi primer intento de Historia, espero que les guste y me den su opinión... a ver si tengo esperanzas o me echo al abandono jjajajajajajjaj.

Este al ser mi primera historia que me atrevo a publicar, quiero dedicársela a una de mis mejores amigas y hermana del alma... la llamare señorita "D" jajajajjajajajajajaja... Quien me dio el impulso de atreverme, gracias por todo tu apoyo n_n

Música: incondicional – príncipe royce.

* * *

 _ **Sigo Aquí**_

Había pasado ya un año desde el fin del carnaval y todas las chicas habían seguido con sus vidas, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero la amistad de las chicas solo se había hecho más fuerte y nuevos amores avían nacido en algunas de ellas, como Mai y Mikoto que ahora eran una pareja feliz después de que la pelinaranja aceptara los sentimientos de la chica gato cuando esta se le confesó, bueno en realidad lo hacía cada semana hasta que Mai entendió sus propios sentimientos y así aceptar los de Mikoto.

Otra pareja dispareja o solo un tanto peculiar eran Haruka y Yukino quienes ya tenían 10 meses de noviazgo, fueron las primeras en ponerse de novias y todo esto se dio gracias a la poca sutileza de Haruka, quien decidió anunciar su gran amor hacia su eterna amiga Yukino y confesársele en el patio del instituto, enfrente de todos, imposible rechazar algo así y así fue, así empezó todo para ellas.

Pero tal vez una de las parejas que más sorprendió a todos fue la de Natsuki y Shizuru, más que nada por la terquedad de la peliazul, quien se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, pero fue 4 meses después, cuando al graduarse del instituto Shizuru, Reito, Haruka y Yukino irían a la universidad, estos habían decidido todos ir a la Universidad de Fuka no solo por el buen nivel académico que tenia, sino también para permanecer cerca de la familia y amigos, a excepción de Shizuru quien decidía renunciar a Natsuki entendiendo que a pesar del gran amor que sentía por la pelicobalto, no podía seguir forzando las cosas, ni podía obligar a Natsuki a sentir lo mismo que ella, solo terminaría haciéndose más daño, así que decidió que regresaría a Kioto junto a su familia y seguiría sus estudios allá. Fue al saber que Shizuru se iría, que la perdería, fue cuando no pudo seguir negándolo más, el día de la partida de la castaña no pudo dejarla ir.

 _ **Flash back**_

Se encontraba Shizuru en su departamento, terminando de empacar las ultimas de sus pertenencias, mañana en la mañana partiría al aeropuerto, camino hacia la ventana y observo a través del cristal como una tormenta se desataba afuera y no parecía que terminara pronto, solo esperaba que al día siguiente escampase.

Pensamientos cruzaban en su mente, sus momentos más importantes, junto a natsuki, la amaba y sabia que siempre la amaría y solo ella misma sabia lo difícil y doloroso que sería el estar lejos de su amor, pero era necesario por el bien de ambas. Sabía que nat estaría bien, después de todo la avía estado evitando esos últimos días o simplemente era fría con ella, al parecer estaba molesta por la decisión de Shizuru, pero era lo mejor, aunque doliera.

Dio un suspiro cansado y se alejo de la ventana encaminándose a la cocina, prepararía un poco de té caliente para pasar el frio y después dormiría temprano, cruzaba la sala cuando de repente escucho que golpeaban la puerta bruscamente.

"Quien seria a esas horas"- se pregunto mentalmente.

Se encamino a la puerta, escuchando una vez más que esta era golpeada fuertemente.

Abrió la puerta despacio y la imagen de una Natsuki vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una camisa blanca de cuello en v y una chaqueta de cuero negra totalmente empapada cuya mirada dirigida al piso la recibió. Lentamente elevo su mirada esmeralda hasta chocar con sus rubís.

La castaña estaba desconcertada, que hacia ella allí a esas horas y en ese estado, no entendía que pasaba y mucho menos el motivo de su mirada.

-Nat… Natsuki, q… que sucede?.. Que haces aquí?... porque estas así?

Natsuki dio unos pasos hacia ella, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

-No te vayas - fue lo único que dijo sin quitar su mirada de la castaña

-Q...qué? – poniendo su mano con la palma extendida contra el hombro de la pelicobalto y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando distancia, mas el olor a alcohol llego a su nariz – Natsuki estuvo bebiendo?

\- Solo un poco, pero eso no importa…. – dijo caminando hacia ella, tratando de cortar la distancia, mas el brazo aun extendido de Shizuru le impedía acercarse demasiado, pero no impidiendo que ya se encontraran ambas dentro del departamento. – No te vayas Shizuru – decía mirándola con sus ojos suplicantes, levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla – No me dejes.

\- Natsuki, no…. No hagas esto – decía de manera cansada y usando su mano libre para retirar la de la otra – Natsuki está algo tomada, es solo eso, mañana todo estará mejor, ahora solo necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada y un baño caliente. – decía alejándose de la pelicobalto y dándole paso para que se encamine al baño, mas ella no se movió, en un descuido de la castaña tomo su mano y de un jalón la atrajo a ella, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Era una sensación muy rara para shizuru el encontrarse de esa manera entre los brazos de Natsuki, sintiéndola tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración, con sus labios a centímetros de los suyos, con sus manos sobre el pecho de la pelicobalto sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

-Que sucede, estas nerviosa – pregunto Natsuki con una sonrisa burlona por la reacción que tenía su castaña, por primera vez viéndose nerviosa y con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

La castaña recobro la compostura intentando aparentar tranquilidad - para nada, pero ahora… podría Natsuki por favor soltarme? – decía haciendo fuerza para alejarla, sin obtener resultado ya que la peliazul era más fuerte, consiguiendo solo que natsuki la sujetara más fuerte de la cintura sin llegar a lastimarla, de una manera tan posesiva, que solo la ponía más nerviosa y le dificultaba el aparentar tranquilidad.

Viendo sus intentos inútiles, dio un suspiro dejando de forcejear y mirando directamente a quien la apresaba.

-Que es lo que quieres Natsuki?

-Pues que no te vayas… No permitiré que me dejes.

-Natsuki, esto ya lo hablamos….

-No, tú hablaste y dijiste "me voy", sin preguntarme nada.

-Y que podría preguntar?... si me dabas permiso de irme?...de volver a empezar? – decía ya enfadada y por fin soltándose de la prisión que eran los brazos de natsuki, quien por el reclamo de la castaña, había suavizado. Camino un poco intentando calmarse y pensando que decir bajo la mirada de la ojos esmeraldas.

-Shiz yo sé que me porte como una idiota, te falle… lo sé, y aunque no es escusa, estaba confundida, no tenia claros mis sentimientos y no quise entender los tuyos. – Camino hacia Shizuru hasta quedar frente a frente, tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos – Me costó entenderlo, pero el ver que te irías, que te perdería, me puse mal.

Shizuru escuchaba todo pero era incapaz de creerlo o de aceptarlo – Natsuki, es mejor que te vayas, estas muy borracha y yo tengo que descansar, tengo un vuelo que tomar mañana muy temprano. – decía mientras caminaba por la habitación sin querer ver los ojos de natsuki.

\- No me estas escuchando… - exclamo la ojiverde exaltándose un poco

-No!... Quien no escucha aquí eres tú! – Dijo la castaña de igual manera, girándose en su dirección bruscamente – Crees que después de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que hemos vivido, de las cosas que me dijiste, de las veces que me alejaste de ti porque decías que no sentías lo mismo que yo…. crees que después de todo eso, que simplemente puedes venir un día antes de irme de tu vida a decirme que de repente, de la noche a la mañana te nació el amor por mi?...

\- No es así…. yo te amo, mi corazón siempre lo supo – poniendo su mano sobre su corazón - pero mi cabeza – señalando esta – no quiso aceptarlo – bajo sus manos derrotada, pues se sabía perdiendo esta batalla, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba y entendía perfectamente los motivos de Shizuru, pues todo esto era su culpa, por su terquedad, porque tuvo miedo, miedo de fallar, de que algún día Shizuru se despierte y ya no la quiera mas, de no ser suficiente, de volver a estar sola…. Se dejo dominar por el miedo y eso las llevo a este momento, a haberle hecho tanto daño a la castaña que ya no quiere creerle, a estar a punto de perderla para siempre…..

Había decidido esa noche tomar, ahogar sus penas y al fin dejarla ir, pues sabía lo maravillosa que es su Shizuru, saldría adelante, tal vez conocería a alguien mucho mejor que ella, alguien que si la amase como ella se merecía y la hiciera muy feliz. Por su parte no tenía un plan pero podía ver en su futuro muchas noches como esa, en un bar de mala muerte ahogándose de alcohol y pensando en ella, en lo que pudo haber hecho diferente, en que pudo haber luchado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Fue ahí, terminando ya su segunda botella de tequila y aun muy lucida que aquellos pensamientos la hicieron reaccionar, no podía rendirse así de fácil, pelearía hasta las últimas consecuencias y juraba que si la castaña le daba otra oportunidad, dedicaría su vida a hacerla feliz. Pago la cuenta y así en medio de una tormenta partió en su motocicleta hacia el departamento de Shizuru y todo se definía en este momento crucial, el por fin exponer sus sentimientos.

Camino hasta sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón más cercano, con la mirada en el piso y una sonrisa boba en sus labios dijo – Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi – paso su lengua por sus labios y continuo – nunca te lo dije, pero fue una tarde cuando llevaba mi moto a mi lugar secreto y te vi, sentada a orillas del rio – dejo salir una risita – traías el uniforme del instituto, pero solo la camisa desfajada y la falda, tus pies remojándolos en el rio mientras cantabas una canción… y yo pensé estar en presencia de una ninfa del bosque – levanto la vista a mirar a Shizuru quien se miraba incrédula ante el relato – en ese momento sentí el deseo de acercarme y comprobar si eras real o era acaso un sueño… - levanto la vista topándose con los zafiros mirándola un tanto dudosa - pues como creer real a tan hermosa criatura. Esa tal vez fue donde todo empezó para mí, ya después nos conocimos oficialmente, lo que me hacías sentir era cada vez más fuerte y más confuso, no supe manejarlo y te aleje, hice las cosas mal, lo sé – se levanto y avanzo unos pasos quedando una vez más frente a ella – pero estoy aquí ahora, pidiéndote que me creas una vez más, que me des una última oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo – tomo sus manos entre las suyas – por favor Shizuru, no te vayas.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Esa noche se podría decir que algo nuevo empezó, aunque Shizuru no le dio de inmediato el "si" a Natsuki, decidió darle una oportunidad, por lo que se quedaría un tiempo más en Fuka e inscribirse en la misma universidad que sus amigos.

Ya después de un mes más o menos y muchos intentos por parte de Natsuki, al fin Shizuru acepto ser su novia.

Las cosas iban bien, aunque el crecer llevaba consigo muchas responsabilidades para las chicas, siempre encontraban tiempo para pasar juntas, salidas entre amigas y otras cosas. Las que más habían cambiado eran Natsuki y Nao, ya no se metían en tantos problemas y comenzaban a ser más sociables, asistían a clases ya que si no lo hacían en general les esperaba una regañisa por parte de Mai.

Natsuki, Nao y Mikoto se unieron al club de Futbol, también colaboraban con otros clubes, es decir, si necesitaban ayuda en los entrenamientos o si para un partido necesitaban jugadores, ellas les ayudaban y eran muy buenas, cosa que hiso que comenzaran a ganar popularidad, mas entre las chicas, que siempre asistían a los partidos en los que ellas estuvieran.

A pesar de todas las responsabilidades que tenían cada una siempre había tiempo para pasar con sus amores, ese era el caso de Shizuru quien siempre encontraba la manera de asistir a los partidos de su Natsuki, para alentarla, para darle ese beso que le decía tanto tras cada partido. Además de que la castaña no era tonta, sabia de las muchas fans que tenia ahora su Natsuki, notaba él como la miraban todas esas chicas y esta era su manera de enviarles un mensaje "Natsuki tiene novia, ella es mía y no tienen ninguna oportunidad con ella". Era innegable que el mensaje llegaba, pero eso no detenía a las fans de buscar aunque sea una miradita de esos hermosos ojitos esmeraldas. Shizuru nunca había sido celosa, pero la situación la podía…. Y es que a pesar de ya tener un buen tiempo de novia con Natsuki, de todos los detalles y "Te amo" que la peliazul le regalaba cada día, sus dudas seguían ahí, su miedo de que un día ella la dejase de amar la volvía insegura y esto causaba muchas peleas entre ellas, las cuales siempre empezaba y era la peliazul la que intentaba calmar la situación.

Llego el gran día, el partido más importante del año para el equipo de Natsuki que se daría lugar en la cancha del instituto de Fuka y claro una vez más estaban ahí todos para apoyarlas, incluso Reito, Haruka y Yukino, quienes habían sido llevados por una castaña emocionada y ansiosa por que el partido empezara y más que nada terminara para así poder celebrar su victoria con su amor.

Al final del partido el equipo de Fuka quedo campeón por un gol metido por Mikoto en el último segundo, todos se reunieron a alabar al equipo, levantando en brazos a Mikoto, Nao y Natsuki quienes fueron las estrellas del partido, las personas en las gradas también bajaron al campo a celebrar, Natsuki busco con la mirada a su novia hasta que al fin la pudo divisar aun en las gradas saludándola con la mano, junto a ella estaban Reito, Haruka con su novia Yukino y Mai quien también movía su mano animadamente para llamar la atención de su novia Mikoto.

Pasado unos momentos lograron hacer que las bajaran, así que Natsuki se encamino hacia las gradas, tratando de pasar en medio de tanta gente, sin dejar de mirar su objetivo, que es llegar con su hermosa novia, quien ya bajaba las gradas a su encuentro.

Fue cuando de la nada apareció una chica, deteniendo el camino de Natsuki sujetándola de la camisa dijo – Lo lograste amor – para seguidamente robarle un beso en frente de todos, la morena no supo reaccionar y es que la había tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así, pasado unos segundos reacciono alejando a la chica y mirarla extrañadamente, luego miro hacia dirección de su novia para encontrarse con su castaña que la miraba triste y decepcionada. Natsuki comenzó a correr hacia ella, ignorando completamente a la otra chica, lo importante ahora era explicarle a Shizuru, pero no sería tan fácil, primeramente porque la castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, natsuki corrió hacia ella para detenerla.

-Shizuru…. Amor, espera – dijo al fin alcanzándola a detener del brazo llegando ya a la entrada del instituto, el lugar estaba desierto de personas.

-Déjame Natsuki, por que mejor no vuelves con tu nueva novia! – dijo Shizuru muy molesta, intentando zafarse del agarre de Natsuki.

-Qué?... No Zuru, no es lo que crees… puedo explicarlo. – Decía Natsuki, tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Que me vas a explicar?... el cómo te coges a esa…. Ahhh! – Dio un grito, tragándose el improperio, la castaña estaba muy enojada, decía las cosas sin pensar.

-No… amor, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ni siquiera la conozco…. – trataba de explicar rápidamente, entendía que su novia se enojase por lo del beso, pero no sabía de dónde sacaba que estaba con alguien más.

\- Ya déjame Natsuki, solo déjame en paz… sigue tu vida con esa o cualquier otra si así lo quieres… y a mi solo déjame en paz – decía Shizuru, renuente a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir la morena.

Pero natsuki no se lo pondría tan fácil, siendo más fuerte que la castaña, de un jalón la atrajo a su cuerpo, apresándola entre sus brazos – No!... ahora mismo me escucharas y entonces me explicaras porque me haces esto…. Por qué quieres alejarte de mi… por qué quieres dejarme – Exclamo la morena ya exaltada por todo.

-Ya déjame – decía Shizuru

-No, escúchame... yo no tengo nada con esa chica ni con ninguna otra, yo te amo a ti – decía aun sosteniendo fuerte a su novia quien insistía en soltarse y no escucharla – lo que pasó, en verdad no entiendo que pasó, yo no quise….

-Claro… no quisiste – dice irónicamente

\- Es verdad amor, ni siquiera la conozco, me tomo desprevenida y no supe que hacer…

\- Claro…. Pobrecita de ti, por que mejor no me dices que simplemente esa es tu manera de decirme que estas con alguien más. – decía enojada Shizuru

\- Ahhhh…. – suspira derrotada Natsuki, soltando al fin su agarre y alejándose de ella unos pasos hacia atrás – yo…. No puedo mas – dijo nat

-De que hablas?...

-De esto…. De todo esto – dice moviendo sus manos mientras habla dando a entender que se refería a ellas dos.

-Ves?... esa era tu intención…. Dejarme – decía shizuru tristemente

-No…. Pero que hago cuando eres tú la que quiere dejarme – pregunta natsuki, dolida y mirándola a los ojos para continuar – He hecho todo lo que he podido, empezando de cero intente ganarme tu amor y tu perdón, te entregue mi corazón y todo lo que soy… te amo hasta con mi alma – decía natsuki, mas con las últimas palabras, paso una mano por su cara, quitando unas lagrimas que comenzaban a escapar – Pero ya no sé si pueda seguir intentando, cuando lo único que veo es que a pesar de lo que haga nunca vas a perdonarme… que ya no crees en mi, que tal vez ya no me amas a pesar de que yo muero de amor por ti.

Shizuru, se encontraba en silencio, solo escuchando las palabras de natsuki y logrando entender por fin lo mucho que la ha herido.

\- Creo que es mejor darnos tiempo…. y así puedas pensar… si todavía sientes algo por mí. – Fue lo último que pudo decir la morena antes de voltear e irse, debía regresar por sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa, camino sin mirar atrás, no quería romperse en frente de Shizuru, no quería dar lastima.

Por su parte la castaña quedo muy confundida…. Que había pasado?.. Ella era la enojada, no natsuki… y entonces por qué?... en verdad quería terminar con natsuki?... no, claro que no… entonces por qué?... Exageraba acaso?... Eran demasiadas cosas que pensar y todo una mescla de emociones, más que nada unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Decidió ir de regreso a su departamento y pensar mejor las cosas, pensar en que haría.

Mientras tanto Natsuki regreso a los vestidores por sus cosas, las chicas al verla llegar quisieron hablar con ella, pero no les hiso caso, solo tomo su mochila y se fue sin decirles nada. Tomo su motocicleta y después de dejar sus cosas en su departamento, se dirigió al lugar donde ya hace mucho que no iba, aquel en donde se encontró bebiendo por una mujer hace ya un tiempo y donde volvería a beber, irónicamente…. por la misma mujer.

Las horas pasaron y con ella unas cuantas cervezas, la situación no parecía estar por cambiar por algunas horas más por lo menos, hasta que por la puerta entro una pelinaranja buscando con la mirada a cierta chica, hasta que la diviso sentada en la barra, camino hacia ella y antes de sentarse a su lado le dio un buen golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Llevamos horas buscándote – refunfuño la chica

-Auch… porque me golpeas? - refunfuñaba la morena

\- Como que por qué?... crees que simplemente puedes desaparecer como si nada y que nosotras no nos preocuparemos por ti?... y más sabiendo que peleaste con shizuru

-Como sabes que pelee con Shizuru? – pregunta nat dando otro trago a su cerveza

\- Pues por lo que paso en el campo…. – encogiéndose de hombros – la manera como te fuiste y más que nada el hecho que estés en este lugar, ahogándote en alcohol en vez de estar con tu novia…. Pues eso me da algunas pistas de lo que pudo pasar – decía al tiempo que tomaba una de las cervezas en la barra y la bebía.

\- Buena deducción sherlock – dijo la morena de manera burlona

\- Bueno pues, que paso?

La ojiverde dio un suspiro cansado, conocía a su amiga y sabia que no se detendría de molestar hasta que le contase, así que por varios minutos en los que la pelinaranja solo se dedico a escuchar, natsuki se dedico a contarle su versión de la historia. Al concluir con el relato, se gano otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga.

-AHHH!... y ahora eso porque – preguntaba la morena sobándose el lugar afectado.

\- Por mensa – regaño la pelinaranja

\- pero que podía hacer?... si es ella la que no quiere estar con migo. –decía en forma de berrinche la morena

\- Por favor, es de Shizuru de quien estamos hablando, ella te ama…. Incluso con locura podríamos decir después de lo que paso en el festival – se burlaba un poco Mai

\- Pues me hace dudarlo un poco – refunfuña la morena

\- Vamos, eso no es cierto, tú la amas tanto como ella a ti… y lo sabes – hiso una pausa, fijándose que tenía toda la atención de la morena aun cuando ni siquiera la miraba y jugaba distraídamente con la botella en su mano, llena hasta la mitad. – han pasado por mucho y eso solo ha hecho más fuerte su amor, pero a veces este debe ser puesto en palabras y demostrado con acciones.

\- Si, lo sé y he hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle que la amo.

\- Y para que confié en ti?

\- Por supuesto, jamás le he dado motivos para que crea que le soy infiel

\- Y motivos para creer que te irás?

-eh? – la miro extrañada.

\- Natsuki te conozco bastante como para tener motivos para pensar que no la haces por completo parte de tu vida…

\- Pero que dices?... claro que la hago parte de mi vida, pasamos tiempo juntas, me quedo a dormir con ella o ella con migo, tenemos charlas, tengo detalles constantemente con ella, todas esas cosas de novios

\- Aja…. Pero le cuentas tus cosas, lo que haces cada día, lo que quieres, tus sueños, tus miedos e inseguridades, las pesadillas que estabas teniendo hace un tiempo…... le pides su opinión de alguna de tus decisiones?...

\- Ahora tengo que pedirle permiso para todo lo que hago? – decia la morena rodando los ojos y con mirada de fastidio.

\- No te estoy diciendo que le tengas que pedir permiso para todo lo que haces, estoy diciendo que la incluyas en tus decisiones, que le demuestres que te importa su opinión…. Te pregunto algo, te imaginas un futuro con ella?... no sé, con el tiempo vivir juntas e incluso, llegar a formar una familia algún día?

\- Claro que sí, lo quiero todo con ella – dijo la morena muy seriamente

\- Entonces deja de tratarla como cualquier chica con la que sales para no aburrirte y trátala como tu pareja…. O simplemente déjala ir. – le dijo Mai, intentado saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga -Si no puedes o no quieres ofrecerle un futuro juntas, entonces déjala, deja que se valla y logre encontrar a alguien más que si pueda, alguien que la ame de verdad, no solo a medias. Al principio dolerá tanto a ella como a ti, pero a la larga sería mejor. – La verdad no creía eso, no conocía a dos personas más enamoradas y que se complementen la una con la otra como lo eran ese par y no pensaría jamás que estarían mejor separadas, sufrirían demasiado, pero tenía que hacer a Natsuki reaccionar, enfrentarse una vez más a la idea de perder a la castaña y por fin decidir de una vez por todas lo que quería.

Después de unos momentos de silencio por parte de ambas, de natsuki meditando las palabras de su amiga y de Mai esperando ver la reacción de Natsuki, esta levanto su mirada completamente distinta ahora, llena de fuerza y determinación chocando con la mirada de la pelinaranja – No…. ¡!– dijo levantándose de golpe, trastabillo un poquito pero se mantuvo en pie y mirando directamente a su amiga quien giro también a verla – tú…. tú no sabes nada, yo la amo y ella a mí y no voy a permitir que nadie ni siquiera tu venga a decirme que estaremos mejor lejos la una de la otra, que algún otro u otra imbécil va a hacerla más feliz de lo que se que yo puedo. – decía enojada mas consigo misma al darse cuenta que en realidad no había estado haciendo las cosas tan bien como pensó, no estaba cumpliendo las promesas que una vez se hiso ella misma y a Shizuru.

\- Ok…decides seguir, entonces que harás? – Pregunto Mai regalándole a su amiga una gran sonrisa de orgullo – Las palabras están dichas… ahora solo faltan las acciones…. Y que dirijas todo esto a la persona adecuada.

\- No entiendo….

-Pues que le digas todo eso a shizuru…. – dice la pelinaranja levantándose del asiento y ponerse enfrente a Natsuki, con sus manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo - Que le demuestres y que le digas que es la única para ti, que estarás ahí para ella siempre, que la quieres en tu vida…. Que eres incondicional.

Natsuki bajo la mirada un momento, pensando en que podía hacer, debía ser algo diferente, algo que no hubiera hecho antes por nadie, algo que le demostrara no solo a ella sino a todos lo que siente, algo que le haga llegar el mensaje directo y con fuerza. Entonces una gran idea le llego, levanto la vista y sonriendo ampliamente dijo – Creo que tengo una idea – y tomo a su amiga de los hombros – y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Mai le devolvió la sonrisa- Cuenta con migo.

Enseguida bebieron lo último de sus cervezas, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar rápidamente, había mucho que hacer y planear.

Al día siguiente Shizuru se encontraba en la universidad terminando sus clases de la mañana, caminaba distraídamente por un pasillo, pensando en lo que había pasado con Natsuki. La noche anterior casi no había dormido, pensando en todo, amaba a Natsuki mas que a nada, pero la duda de que era lo que la morena sentía por ella ahí seguía, y es que no se sentía parte de la vida de Natsuki, sentía que aquel muro que siempre tuvo seguía ahí, mas infranqueable que nunca, impidiéndole una vez más acercarse a Natsuki, como si tuviera miedo amarla.

De repente en los altavoces de toda la universidad comenzó a oírse una vos muy conocida para ella, era Natsuki.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga y estoy aquí para expresarle lo que siento a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y decirle que la amo con todo lo que soy - Shizuru comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de encontrar el origen de todo, hasta que vio a muchas chicas muy emocionada y alborotadas tratando de mirar por una de las ventanas, al verla las demás la dejaron pasar y desde ahí, desde el segundo piso de su facultad pudo ver a una Natsuki en medio del patio rodeada de un conjunto de mariachis, ella se veía tan hermosa, vestía completamente de negro un pantalón de cuero que tenía una flanja blanca en los costados simulando a los que usaban los mariachis, una camisa con cuello en v, una chaqueta de cuero y zapatos casuales, más un micrófono de los que se sugetan de la oreja, Natsuki por fin la encontró con la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente para luego proseguir hablando – Fui una tonta, creí que lo que hacía era suficiente, perdóname amor, no hice las cosas bien, cargaba demasiados miedos que intente ocultar, cuando debí compartirlos contigo…perdona tardar tanto en decirlo… por tardar tanto en decirte que a pesar de todo, mi amor siempre será incondicional.

Al finalizar esas palabras, seguidamente la música comenzó a sonar

 _ **Sigo aquí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **a pesar de lo malo, de ese oscuro pasado, siempre estoy junto a ti**_

Comenzó a cantar Natsuki y desde su micrófono, más el que tenía cada mariachi para sus instrumentos, la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, gracias a los altavoces ubicados por toda la universidad

 _ **Sigo aquí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **abrazado al recuerdo, a este amor tan inmenso, que no sabe morir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.**_

Shizuru miraba todo aun desde la ventana de ese segundo piso, sin creer lo que hacía su Natsuki, se le estaba declarando en frente de todos, su corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho de la emoción.

 _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no juzga,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sueña,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sufre y perdona,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor de verdad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor de verdad.**_

Eso… eso es lo que quería expresar Natsuki, decirle a Shizuru lo real que era su amor, que estaría ahí para ella siempre, que la quería en su vida para siempre. No más reservas, miedos ni verdades a medias, solo ellas dos…. era lo único que necesitaba Natsuki, a ella.

 _ **Descubrí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor verdadero se entrega por completo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y eso hice por ti,**_

 _ **Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.**_

 _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no juzga,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sueña,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sufre y perdona,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor de verdad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no espera algo a cambio,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que no tiene horario,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor de verdad.**_

Shizuru se alejo de las ventana en la que se encontraba y comenzó a correr por los pacillos aun escuchando la melodía sonar a cada paso, quería estar cerca de Natsuki, quería poder verla a los ojos y decirle que lo sentía, pues todo eso había sido también su culpa. La salida de la facultad no estaba lejos y en unos instantes ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de natsuki, quien ahora, con una rosa roja en sus manos acorto la distancia cantando las ultimas letras de la canción.

 _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que no juzga,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sueña que sufre y perdona,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un amor de verdad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.**_

Ya frente a frente la una de la otra, Natsuki alzo su mano con la rosa y se la ofreció a Shizuru, esta la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su pecho, todo parecía irreal para la castaña, parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, entendía que habían muchas cosas que aún debían hablar, pero ese instante, en ese momento tan perfecto solo quería estar con Natsuki, entre sus brazos.

Shizuru lloraba, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, Natsuki subió sus manos acariciando las mejillas de la castaña, secando suavemente sus lagrimas, con tanta delicadeza que parecía temer romperla, ante esto la castaña sonrió y beso la palma de la mano de la morena aun en su rostro.

Ya no avía más culpas entre las dos, ni razones para pedir disculpas, solo ellas, solo nuevos inicios. Natsuki comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambas hasta compartir un beso, las personas hacían ruido, daban silbidos y aplausos, pero ellas solo lo ignoraban, ese era su momento.

Se separaron y despacio abrieron los ojos mirándose directamente, con puro amor reflejados en sus ojos– Aceptas a esta chica imperfecta a tu lado?.

Shizuru volvió a besarla suavemente – eso contesta tu pregunta?

\- mmmmmm… - con expresión pensativa – creo que no me quedo muy claro. – A lo que ambas rieron.

\- creo que… deberé… ser… mas… clara – decía la castaña dando pequeños picos a la morena.

\- Si… debemos aclararnos más... jajajajjaja – decía Nat abrasando fuerte a su novia hasta levantarla unos centímetros del piso y besarla una vez más. Mas el beso no duro mucho, pues era un tanto incomodo el que hubiera mucha gente alrededor, así que salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Era un lindo día de otoño, el clima perfecto y con un largo camino por delante, lleno de baches, obstáculos, subidas y bajadas, pero se sentían bien pues al final de cuentas no recorrerían ese camino solas, se tenían la una a la otra…. tenían a ese alguien especia tomando su mano y haciéndoles sentir, que todo estaría bien.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
